Season 2 of TDI! STARING YOU!
by Aromalf
Summary: Yes yet another one. If you do end up getting voted off you might come back so dont start flaming right away! Will sparks fly?
1. AUDITION!

I need 20 characters for a second season of TDI!!!

If your looking for a TDI camp to join because all the rest are full come here!

Just submit your auditions and I want you to write your "audition tape."

I you don't know what to write here's a sample.

A girl with blond pigtails and a pink cheerleading outfit appears on screen.

"Hi!!!! I'm Lilly! You should put me on your show because I'm popular,fun,pretty and I can do this!" *does a toe touch* "So like please put on your like show! Bye!!!!!" Waves frantically as the camera goes dead.

If you need to put specifics in their put specifics have fun with it!!! Please try to make it longer then mine!


	2. Almost there!

Ok,Ok,ok I know I'm really impatient but I only need 8 more people!! 

Also I'm taking in 22 people because I wanted to give more people chances to get in!

If you peoples are wondering if you got in or not here's a list of people who got in.

GIRLS:

Karma (I LOVE YOU!!)

Lena

Carrie

Tonnie

Ashlynn

Emily

Kabran

Sapphire

That's it for the girls so I need 3 more girls!

BOYS:

Terran

Terry

James (your HILARIOUS!)

Greg

Zack

Russel (OMG!!! J)

Todd ( J )

Keenan

Mark

Walter

That's it for the guys so I need 1 more guy!

SEND ME YOUR AUDITIONS!!!! Please?


	3. Meet the new campers! part one

"Ok! Are you ready for total drama island…2?!?!" Kris says. "By the way I'm Chris's brother from season one that's why we look so much alike."

"It's just like the first season, insane challenges, annoying bugs and horrible cooking!" Kris says way to excitedly.

"Now were going to introduce you to our new contestants. Look here comes one now!" Kris says pointing to a boy who has short dishwater blond hair and really amazing sky blue eyes wearing a dark blue soccer jersey and tan shorts with white tennis shoes he's holding a soccer ball.

"Hey!!!" Kris shouts as the Australian soccer player walks over.

"Ello mate." He says giving Kris a high five.

"Hey Skyler." Kris says as Skyler walks to the end of the dock of shame.

A girl with long chocolate brown hair with a hot pink streak and brown eyes wearing a jean mini skirt, black high tops with pink laces and a black ripped up belly shirt with neon colors on it showing her pink diamond heart belly button ring.

"Here comes our valley girl Effie!" Kris says.

"Like hi Kris!!!!!" She squeals as getting off the boat. She skips to end of the dock.

"AHHHH!!!! LIKE MONSTER!!!" Effie screams hiding behind Skyler.

"That's no monster it's our next contestant!" Kris says as a pale skinned boy wearing black pants, a grey shirt, black boots, black gloves and a dark blue cape with a hood that covers the top of his head his eyes are green and his hair is a dark grey color steps onto the dock.

"Keenan." Kris says calmly.

"Kris." Keenan says standing next to Skyler because Effie's still a little freaked out.

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a hugging red V-neck and dark skinny jeans with black converse.

"Hey Sapphire." Kris says.

"Hey." She says with a small smile. While she's walking to the other contestants she sees Keenan catches her eye and she almost walks off the dock.

Effie almost drops dead when she sees a boy with straight red hair with deep green eyes wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt with jean shorts. 

"Our ladies man Todd!" Kris says as Todd steps onto the dock.

"Hey." Todd says standing next to Effie as Effie stares into his eyes.

A short girl with shoulder length black hair with midnight blue eyes wearing a brown hoodie and cargo capries.

"Hi Codi." Kris says.

"hi…" Codi says quietly walking over to the other contestants.

"Here comes the wrestling fanatic…Russell!" Kris says as a boy with short brown hair wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt, purple and black wrestling tights,purple and black wrestling boot

steps onto the dock confused.

"Where am I?" Russell asks looking around.

"Total drama island." Kris says rolling his eyes.

"Oh…" Russell says going to the end of the dock.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes wearing a green sweatshirt, dark jeans and green flip flops.

"Hello." She says calmly. 

"Hey Lena." Kris says

A boy with light brown hair with storm gray eyes wearing a light blue t-shirt an khaki shorts. Once the boat stopped he was just standing there taking pictures.

"Hey Zack you know the boat stopped right?" Kris asks.

"Sorry." Zack says embarrassed.

"Here comes our tomboy." Kris says pointing to a girl with REALLY long blond hair in a ponytail with deep dark blue eyes wearing a black sweatshirt and jean shorts with red converses and she has three tattoos one on the back of her neck of a dragon fly, one of a sword on her wrist and one on her leg of two dragons entwining but Before she's all the way to the dock she's throwing a football to herself and decides to throw at one of the people on the dock.

"WATCH OUT!" She shouts as the football is headed straight for Todd's face when he catches it.

"Sorry!" She says getting off the boat.

"It's okay." He says.

"Hey Emily" Kris says smirking.

"What did you just call me?" Emily says grabbing Kris's shirt and lifting him a little off the ground.

"Sorry Em." Kris says.

She smiles and lets go. "It's kool… but never do it again."

AUTHORS NOTE!!!

I'm really sorry but I had to make a few changes to things first if you wanted a specific age I'm sorry but I changed your age to 17 it would be too complicated with all different ages.

Second, if your wondering about details if it doesn't say their skin color it's probably white and if parts are missing like lets say shoes they didn't give me the info so just use your imagination!

Third if I missed something be sure to tell me and this is only part one the rest of the people will be in part two I was really tired when I made this so spare me. REVIEW!!! Please? 


	4. Meer the new campers! part two

A pretty muscular boy with chocolate brown hair matching his eyes he was wearing blue Jean shorts and A blue shirt with aDragon wrap around a skull with flames in it's eyes.

"Hey Vinson." Kris said.

Vinson just waved.

A black girl with her black hair in two braids, violet eyes wearing a single sleeved shirt with leopard print, a black miniskirt, tall black heels with peep toes, three rings(all gold), and string after sting of gold necklaces.

"Hi Tonnie." Kris says

"Whatever." Tonnie says rolling her eyes

As she's walking to the end of the dock she breaks a nail. Isn't that amazing?!

"Ow, I broke a nail!." Tonnie whines

Emily rolls her eyes.

"You got a problem with me?" Tonnie asked.

"Yea I do." Emily said getting in Tonnie's face.

"You really don't want to mess with me." Tonnie said.

"Oh yes I do." Emily said smiling.

"Your so annoying. Just get away from me." Tonnie said looking disgusted at Emily's outfit.

"Make me." Emily said.

"I will." Tonnie said throwing a punch and missing as Emily repeatedly hit her in the face until Skyler and Russell pull her off and calm her down.

"What is wrong with you?" Skyler asks.

"She pissed me off with some people I just cant control myself. Sorry." Emily said.

"It's ok just stay away from her." Skyler said.

As that little fight took place two new campers appeared.

One's name is James he's pretty short he has really short blond hair brown eyes wearing a plaid shirt tucked in to his brown shorts.

The other is named Ashlynn she has wavy blond hair a little past her shoulders and she's wearing a red tank top and denim shorts with red flip flops.

"Now that that's over lets meet Greg!"

Kris says looking at a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearinga red T-shirt and blue jeans. He was very muscular.

"Was up Greg?!" Kris says looking up to Greg.

"Nothing." Greg says.

"I hear you're a big softie." Kris says smiling.

Greg blushes and stands next to Emily.

"Hey." Kris says as a girl wearing an extremely tight camouflage baby t and low rise jeans with holes in the knee's and black and red spray paint on them. She also has two right eyebrow piercings (Smaller then larger.) Her hair is blond with blue highlights going threw it and hot pink tips as well as angle cut bangs covering her left eye.

"Hey." Kabran says. That's her name BTW.

"Mark was up?!" Kris says to a boy wearing Ripped blue jean shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves cut into short sleeves, sandals, and his lucky blue hat twisted backwards. His eyes were green and his hair is blond and messy.

"It's all good." Mark says walking by.

"Wow." Kris says looking at a girl with half black, half blonde waist length hair that's big on top, skinny on bottom she's wearing a black and purple one sleeved top with black skinny jeans and she has A LOT of piercings too.

"What." Karma says.

"Nothing it's just really obvious your Duncan's cousin." Kris says.

"Whatever." Karma says.

A guy with short blond hair and blue eyes, he has a bandana covering his head he's wearing baggy jeans with a black and red shirt with a skull on it. He has a necklace around his neck and there's a fox pendent on it.

"Hey." Kris says trying to act all cool.

"Hey." Terry says knuckle punching Kris.

As Terry walks away Kris shakes his hand in pain.

"Lets meet our cheerleader Lily!" Kris said obliviously getting annoyed at having to say Hi! To everybody over and over and OVER again.

"HI!!!!" A girl with shoulder length brown in pigtails wearing a pink and white cheerleading outfit the top was a belly shirt that was pink with a white C on the front, her skirt was in mini form and it was also pink and white and she had white flip flops on holding pink and white mini pom-poms says waving franticly.

Lily just stands their still on the boat smiling.

"Uh… you gonna get off the boat?" Kris asked giving her this look… like he's constipated.

"Yeah gimme a sec." She says as she throws her luggage onto threw dock.

"1,2 ready go! Lets go lets go LETS GO!" She says doing a triple flip off the boat and landing on the dock.

"Um… ok?" Kris says watching her skip to the end of the dock.

"Just look at the person at the boat…" Kris sighs exhausted.

There is a guy with long, brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue wet shirt and black swim trunks on the boat.

"Hey." Terran says.

"Just stand at end of dock." Kris murmurs.

Terran gives a Emily a smile and she scowls and turns away.

"Last but not least this person." Kris sighs.

A girl with short black hair in a bun wearing a white collared button up shirt with a brown skirt it's not mini but it's still above her knees with black Mary janes and little round glasses with her nose in a book.

"It's Jessie…" Jessie whispers as she walks to the end of the dock.

"Chef take it away." Kris says almost asleep now.

"Ok." A deep-ish voice says.

To their surprise a tall girl with a bleach blond hair and green eyes wearing a chef dress even though it looked like a girl she had some man-ish features.

"I'm the chef. Ok your first challenge is to figure out who your voting off." Chef says in a devilish tone.

A/N

Me: Sorry this took SO long I was grounded and only could sneek on for like 15 min. so I'm really sorry! Also if u got cut I'm sorry but other people auditioned and fit better in the story.

Terry: Your REAL nice.

Effie: Seriously.

Me: Shut it.

Terry: Maybe I don't want to.

Me:*brings out metal spear* Are you sure?

Terry: why do u have a spear?

Me: It helps with things…

Lena: Please review.

Me: Sorry this sucked so bad I had to make sure you knew the characters.

Terry: Got that right.

Me:*rises spear* WHAT I SAY?


	5. Two campers?

"What? We have to vote out someone already?" Sapphire asks.

"Actually 2 people. Have fun!" Chef says carrying Kris away.

"Well this sucks." Todd says walking into the guys cabin.

"Yeah." Skyler sighs.

"You guys are all awesome." Greg says.

"We might as well figure out whose leaving now so we can spend some time with the ladies." Todd chuckled as he high fived Greg.

For some odd reason Kabran and Emily just clicked.

"I think we should decide on who to vote off so we can party." Kabran says

"Okay. Were definitely not voting Karma." Emily says.

"Yeah she's Duncan's cousin." Kabran laughs.

"Yeah." Emily laughs along as they make a list of people who they want to stay until there's two people left.

"Hmmmm, Codi and Effie." Kabran says staring at the list.

"Codi." They say at the same time.

As Kabran goes to spread the word, Emily joins the soccer game with Greg ,Skyler ,Terry ,Russell and Mark.

Keenan and Vinson seemed to be getting along.

Tonnie was staring at herself in the mirror.

**EMILY'S POV**

"I told you I could get it pass you." I say smirking.

"You caught me off guard." Terry says

"Yea. Lets go with that." I say walking away.

I stop at the cabin to get my sketch book and go in the forest to find something to draw.

As I'm sketching a waterfall I hear I camera click. I decide to go over there and see what it was.

I see Zack taking pictures.

"Hmmmm." I whisper to myself as I flip to a new page in my sketch book and start drawing Zack. He has such great features to him.

**BACK TO NORMAL POV**

"REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE PLACE THING!" Kris says over the loudspeaker.

"Ok now that your all here you know the drill, you vote, get your chocolate…"

"What? I thought I was white little mini monsters of deliciousness?" Lily asks.

"Owen from last season bought them off us." Kris said.

Lily pouted. "When I call your name get your chocolate. Emily, Mark, Karma, Todd, Kabran, Terran, Greg, Sapphire, Terry, Ashlynn, Zack, Lena, Skyler, Lily, Russell, Jessie, Keenan and Tonnie." Kris said as the contestants got their chocolate.

"The names I do not call will have to leave immediately. Effie and James." Kris said

"I'm sorry Codi and Vinson. You must leave now." Kris said.

A/N!

Me: This really sucked.

Zack: No it didn't.

Me: Yes it did.

Zack: Your too hard on yourself.

Me: Zack you're my favorite

Zack: Thanks…I think?

Codi and Vinson: Why'd we go?

Me: You might not be gone forever. So BE HAPPY!!!! I command you!

Sapphire: I know it was boring but just review and complain to her there.


	6. Medieval Torture?

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY CAMPERS!!!!" Kris shouts over the loud speaker.

**GIRL'S CABIN**

"What the hell Kris?" Karma says putting her pillow over her head.

"It's five in the morning." Effie whines.

"Uh…Lena what are you doing?" Sapphire asks after falling out of her bed. Choosing the top bunk wasn't the best idea.

Lena just kept with her meditating.

"I think she's meditating." Jessie said putting on her glasses.

"Come on guys we better get dressed, who knows what Kris will do to us if we don't." Ashlynn says shuddering.

"Yea. Your like totally right." Lily says stretching.

"Kris can go burn in hell for all I care. I'm going back to sleep." Emily says pulling her covers over her head.

"Emily none of us want to get up." Kabran says pulling her out of bed. "Now get dressed."

"You know sometimes your REALLY annoying?" Emily says grabbing her clothes.

"I know." Kabran smirks.

**BOY'S CABIN**

"Holy shit. It's five in the morning." Terry groans.

"Who wakes up THIS early?" Terran asks.

"The military wakes up earlier." James informs them.

"The wrestling camp flyer said the waking time was nine." Russell complains.

"Russell this is Total drama island two." Greg says.

Russell rolls his eyes.

"Let's just get dressed." Zack yawns.

_____________________________________________

"OK campers! Your now going to be assigned a team." Kris announced. "When I call your name stand to the left side of this amazing gorgeousness."

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Keenan, Lena, Mark, Ashlynn, Terran, Karma, James, Sapphire, Terry and Lily." Kris says.

"You guys are now known as the Heavenly Water bottles!"

"Heavenly?" Terry asked

"Water bottles?" Karma asked in disbelief.

"We knew you guys would love the name!" Kris exclaimed.

"For Todd, Tonnie, Greg, Jessie, Skyler, Kabran, Zack, Emily, Russell and Effie you guys are now the Evil Toothbrushes!" Kris says.

"You must have run out of good team names." Tonnie says.

"What kind of wrestling name is that?" Russell asks.

Kris shakes his head in disbelief.

"OK now that your in your teams we can have the first official challenge!" Kris says jumping up and down like a little girl.

"What torture are you going to put us through today?" Skyler asks.

"Today's challenge will test your determination. Were going to have you lay down arms over your head. Then we'll chain your arms and legs to the old medieval thing that they used to pull people apart with!" Kris exclaims.

"Medieval torture is our challenge?" Keenan asks.

"Yes. I guess you could put it that way." Kris says messing with his hair.

"You realize you could kill people with those things right?" Keenan asks.

"We'll stop before it gets that far. Don't worry." Kris says.

"Now that all you guys are strapped in every ten minutes we'll pull you a little more."

Kris says.

"How is going to help with my wrestling?" Russell asks.

"It's not." Kris says.

"Oh. Is it like a stretch we should do before matches?" Russell asks.

"Sure lets go with that." Kris says.

_____________________________________________

"It's been two hours and only Keenan and Russell are left!" Kris exclaims.

"Go Russell you can do it!" Emily cheers.

"I believe in you Keenan!" Sapphire shouts.

"This is the final pull!" Kris says.

Russell couldn't take anymore.

"I can't take it! Let me out!" Russell said struggling.

"Keenan and the Heavenly water bottles win!"

Kris screams now letting Keenan and Russell go.

"For the Evil Toothbrushes met me at the campfire in one hour." Kris says.

**RUSSELL'S POV**

That challenge was really hard. I gave it my all.

"Russell man you did great." Greg says giving me a high five.

"Thanks. I didn't win though. I bet coach is ashamed." I say in shame.

"I bet your coach would be proud because you didn't give up." Greg says patting my shoulder.

"You really think so?" I ask.

"Yea I do." Greg says.

"He's the one who recommended me to this wrestling camp." I say.

Greg sighs. "See you later."

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

"Something about him." I say to myself staring at Keenan shining his sword.

"Majestic." I say.

"Maybe I could climb that tree to get closer." I say.

I climb the tree with no problem. I'm laying on one of the branches when a bird lands on it and it snaps.

I was expecting a splat but that was when Keenan caught me.

"You okay?" Keenan asks.

I'm still in shock about being so close to him.

"…Yea…I'm okay." I manage to say.

"Good. Now I suggest not climbing tree's for a while." Keenan said smiling a dazzling smile.

"O…k" I say.

"Now do you need me to carry you or can you walk?" Keenan asks.

"I can walk." I laugh.

**NORMAL POV**

"Campers report to the campfire!" Kris shouts over the loud speaker.

A/N

Me:…

Sapphire: Are you alright?

Me: SO ROMANTIC!!!

Terry: You don't get out much do you?

Me: Not at all!

Russell: This wrestling camp thing is harder then I thought.

**Me: I am going to bold this because it's important and bold is kool. If your on the team Evil toothbrushes either Review who you want to vote off or PM me.**

Greg: Review! Bold is really kool.


	7. Secret Meeting

"Ok! Campers when I call your name come get your chocolate! If your name is not called you must leave on the _**boat of losers." **_Kris says.

"Kabran can get her chocolate treat!" Kris announces.

"Kool." Kabran says picking up her chocolate.

"Emily, Todd, Tonnie, Zack, Effie and Skyler!" Kris says.

"Russell because you did the best in the challenge, YOU get to decide who goes." Kris says.

Everyone gasps.

"I don't know who to pick." Russell answers.

"You can pick someone to help you." Kris says.

"OK. I pick…CHEF!" Russell decides.

"What?!?!?!" Everyone asks. Even Chef.

Chef walks over to Russell and whispers something in his ear. Then…licked it!

Russell laughed.

"I made my decision I want Jessie to go." Russell says.

"Jessie. You heard him get your ass gone!" Kris says.

"It was fun while it lasted!" Jessie said getting on the boat.

-Later!-

"Kabran! You have a letter!" Emily says waving an envelope.

"Give me that!" Kabran says and jumps to get the envelope.

**KABRAN'S POV**

I walk to my bed to open the letter.

It says

_Dear Kabran,_

_Meet me in the forest at midnight. Come alone please._

_From, you'll just have to wait and see._

I fold the letter and stuff it in my pocket when I hear Emily's voice.

"So…Who's it from?" Emily asks.

"A stupid "We miss you" Letter from parents." I lie rolling my eyes. Hoping to make it more believable.

"I hate those." Emily says fake shuddering.

I wait till everybody's asleep and stare at the clock till it turns midnight.

Five more minutes. Tick tock tick tock. I couldn't wait any longer. I tip toed through the cabin and wandered through the forest.

"You couldn't wait either." A voice asks.

"Terry?" I ask.

"The one and only." Terry says coming into view.

I could feel a smile slowly forming on my face.

"Should've known." I said.

"You really should have." Terry said smirking and stepping closer.

"Well I'm not to smart." I say.

"Really? I thought you were smart." Terry says taking my face into his hands.

To ruin the moment I hear faint foot steps.

"Shit…" Terry says.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"James told me I couldn't associate with you because you're the enemy." Terry explained.

"Oh." I say.

Terry kisses me lightly on the lips and says "I have to go."

Terry walks away and I'm standing there like a fool.

I finally recover and sneak back to my cabin.

**TERRY'S POV**

I was walking with my hands in my pocket back to the cabin when James stopped me.

"I told you that you couldn't see her!" James said.

"I sent her the letter but she didn't show." I say.

"At least some one has some smarts." James mutters.

I push him down and keep walking back to the cabin.

**EMILY'S POV**

To Kabran's surprise I was waiting for her at the door when she walked in.

"A note from your parents? Do you really think I'm THAT stupid?" I ask with the letter between my fingers.

"Can we not talk about this now." Kabran asks.

"You give me the details in the morning." I tell her getting back in bed.

"Thanks." Kabran says going up to her bed.

**ZACK'S POV**

-Mental conversation-

I can't sleep…

Maybe you just don't want to.

What do you mean?

Her.

-Mental conversation over-

I knew exactly who he meant when he said her.

She looked so cute when she slept.

I grabbed my digital camera turned off the flash and sound and took a picture of her.

"That was really stalkerish." I whisper to myself.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**Me: This is an okay chapter.**

**Kabran: To me it was great.**

**Me: -rolls eyes-**

**Zack: I like to sleep…**

**Me: I'm sorry. Want a ham?**

**Zack: Honey glazed?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Zack: Sure.**

**Mark: Why do you have an extra ham?**

**Me: Ham is kool.**

**Mark. Ummmmm K?**

**Lily: One, Two ready go! REVIEW! REVIEW! REEEEEVIEW!**


	8. Puzzle

"CAMPERS! AWAKEN!!!" Kris shouts over the loudspeaker.

All the campers drag themselves out of bed to the mess hall.

**TODD'S POV**

"Hey 'ladies man', haven't seen you get one girl here yet." Terry said smirking.

"Key word, yet. I'm think I'm gonna go for the hard to get." I said looking toward Emily as she flips me off.

"Real hard to get." Terry said.

Chef slops something on my plate that looks like pieces of live crab and meatloaf.

"Hot shoes." I said to Emily.

"Jump off a cliff." Emily said.

Before I knew it I was head first in the disgusting goop chef put on my plate.

"Opps." Emily said. Kabran laughed at her side.

"OK! For your second challenge you will have to put together a puzzle!" Kris said.

"Puzzle?" James asked.

"A really big and complicated puzzle with a twist." Kris said with a grin.

"Follow me outside to your challenge." Kris said as we follow him outside to two **gigantic **puzzles.

"Holy shit." All campers gasped.

"You'll need to pick one person to sit out Heavenly Water bottles." Kris said.

After lots of muttering Karma says. "Lily's gonna sit this one out."

"Now pick your guard." Kris said.

"I'll be the guard." Emily and Terry said at the same time.

"OK. So take your places. Ready, set, GO!" Kris shouted.

Everyone started trying to fit pieces together while Emily and Terry were trash talking each other.

**KARMA'S POV**

So far we got a lot of the puzzle done thanks to Lena and James.

The other team is pretty far too. Thanks to Greg and Zack.

"Release the wolves!" Kris shouted.

Wolves?

That was when two huge wolves came running full force toward Terry and Emily.

The wolf was just smaller then Emily.

Terry was doing a pretty good job with the wolf he groaned a little when he got swiped but that was it.

For Emily on the other hand…The wolf was tearing her up. I could see some blood drop but she wouldn't stop trying to stop the wolf.

That girl was hard core.

"Were done!" I heard Zack shout.

"OK! Take the wolves! Heavenly Water bottles, come to the campfire in a hour." Kris said as Chef chained up the wolves.

Emily fell to the ground in fettle position.

Kabran, Zack and Greg ran to her side immediately.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Zack asked.

"Yea…I'm…fine." Emily choked out.

"She lost a lot of blood, Kris do you guys have a medical tent?" Zack asked Kris.

"Yea it's over there." Kris said pointing to pointing to a small white tent.

"Greg? Do you think you could carry her?" Zack asked.

"Sorry man blood really creeps me out." Greg said.

"It's alright." Zack said scooping up the bloody Emily.

**EMILY'S POV**

"What? Where am I?" I asked looking around me.

"Are you okay?" Kabran asked.

"I think so. What happened?" I asked.

"The wolf really got to you." Zack said.

"Oh." I said.

**KEENAN'S POV**

I was sitting on a stump of a tree when Sapphire sat next to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey." Sapphire said blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"N…Nothing." She stuttered.

Why was she stuttering?

"Good." I said.

We sat in silence for a while.

"Keenan?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's the story behind your cape and sword?" She asked.

No one ever really had asked me that before. No one cared enough to ask.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said.

"No it's ok. My parents died in a fire and they passed down this cape and sword that once belonged to my ancestors." I explained.

"I'm so sorry." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright." I assured her.

"Sapph? Sapphire?" Ashlynn called.

"I got to go. See you later." She said kissing me on the cheek.

Wow.

She tried running off kool but ended up tripping over a rock.

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

"I'm okay!" I shout getting up.

"Ashlynn what you need?" I ask.

"Let's decide who going to vote off." Ashlynn said.

"Okay." I said.

-After a bunch of talking-

"We should vote off Terry." Ashlynn decided.

"Okay." I lied. After this I was going straight to Terry.

"You should go tell people to vote him." She said shooing me.

I started running to Terry who was swimming with Kabran.

"Hey Terry." I said

"Not now." Terry snapped.

"Okay. I just thought you'd like to know that Ashlynn's trying to get people to vote you off." I said skipping away.

"WHAT?" They both screamed causing me to fall in the water.

"Thanks." I said swimming toward them.

"Why?" Terry asked.

"She thinks you're a threat." I said.

"Ashlynn? Oh the girl who called me a slut the first day. I always have hated her." Kabran said.

"Hell no." Terry said walking toward Ashlynn.

**AUTHOURS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Chef is a dude!!**

**Campers: WHAT?!?!?**

**Delandi: Yep. He's gay.**

**Russell: He licked my ear.**

**Lena: Be calm and review.**


	9. BEER!

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

"Terry! It's alright! We can get back at her later!" I said as Kabran and I were holding Terry back.

Terry finally gave up.

"Sapphire. Tell people to vote for Ashlynn." Terry commanded.

"Yes sir!" I said swimming off to go tell people to vote for Ashlynn.

-At campfire-

"The votes are in! Come get your chocolate Terry." Kris said.

Terry stood up smiling as Ashlynn sent the other campers a death glare.

"Sapphire, Lily, Keenan, Karma, James, Lena, Mark and Terran." Kris said.

"What?!?!?!?!" Ashlynn shouted.

"Yep." Terry said pushing her into the water.

"ARGH!!!!" Ashlynn shouted as we all laughed.

-Morning-

"AHHHHH!!!!! EMILY!!!!" Tonnie screamed waking us all up.

I heard Emily laughing.

I walked outside to see Tonnie in a towel and her hair…shocking pink.

The whole camp was outside now laughing at Tonnie and her pink hair.

"YOU think this is funny?" Tonnie asked meeting Emily in the middle of camp.

"Yep." Emily said.

"I'm gonna KILL you!" Tonnie said lunging toward Emily.

When Tonnie was lunging Emily moved out of the way and grabbed her towel.

"Where's your padded bra when you need it?" Emily asked walking back towards her cabin.

"I HATE YOU EMILY!!!!" Tonnie screeched.

Emily cringed at the sound of her full name.

Kabran had to hold her down. "Em, calm down." Kabran said.

Emily growled and ran away too fast for any of us to see.

**EMILY'S POV**

I was running so I couldn't attack Tonnie.

Even how much I wanted too.

I was running so fast I really wasn't looking where I was going until I tripped over something.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at a big basket of beer.

"OMG!!!" I said grabbing the basket and heading back to my cabin.

I almost had hidden the basket under my bed when Kabran came in.

"What's in the basket?" Kabran asked.

No use hiding it from her, so I turned around.

"Where'd you find it?" She asked.

"In the woods." I said.

"Were gonna have a party tonight!" Kabran said.

-Later-

Kabran had told everyone to come to the beach at nine p.m.

"What are we here for?" Terry asked.

I held up the basket.

"Sweet." Terry said.

"Let's play strip or dare!!!" Sapphire shouted.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry this short chapter I had to make it short for a cliffy!**

**Emily: Thank you thank you thank you for the beer!**

**Delandi: you welcome.**

**Kabran: I want to see drunk Terry…**

**Terry: You do don't you?**

**Kabran: -blushes-**

**Delandi: -cough- I'm choking on fluff!**

**Kabran: We'll stop. Right **_**sweetie**_**?**

**Terry: Yes **_**honey.**_

**Delandi: AHHH!!! STOP IT!!!**

**Terry&Kabran: -laughs-**

**Delandi: -hits terry with metal bat-**

**Kabran: What the hell???**

**Delandi: HE was annoying me now drag your bloody boyfriend to the basement.**

**Kabran: Umm… come on… bloody Terry…**

**Russell: I'll get him!**

**Effie: Review and I want a Chihuahua!**

**Delandi: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE BUTTONS!!! **


	10. Strip or Dare

**EMILY'S POV**

"Kool." I said.

"OK! I'll go first." Sapph said spinning the bottle I had chugged down.

The bottle had landed on Greg.

"Strip or Dare?" Sapph asked.

"Dare." Greg said nervously.

"I dare you…to go kiss chef." Sapph said.

"Ewwww…" Greg said walking over to chef a kissing him.

Sapph burst out in laughter and almost rolled into the fire before Karma stopped her.

This went on for a while until we were tired and drunk.

The bottle landed on me.

"Strip or Dare?" Effie hiccupped.

"Strip." I said sliding off my shoes.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Effie.

"Strip!" Effie hiccupped again.

She slid off her skirt to reveal her leggings.

Terry spun the bottle and it landed on me.

Why the hell did it keep on landing on me?

"Strip or dare?" He asked holding onto the log so he wouldn't fall off.

"Strip." I said pulling off my shirt.

I saw a couple guys eyes widen.

After a while half the guys were half naked and I was still in my bra and shorts.

A few more spins passed as it landed on me.

"Strip or dare?" Mark asked.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to make out with Greg." Mark said as Greg's eyes widened in…worry?

I step up to Greg and put my legs around his waist and crushed my lips against his.

We ended up falling off the log we were sitting on when we broke apart.

When I got up Zack wasn't there.

Effie was _really_ drunk so I decided to be a nice person and help her back to her cabin.

I went back to my cabin and fell asleep.

-five a.m-

When I woke up I was in my bed.

I walked out of the cabin and climbed up a tree even though I felt horrific and hit my head on the trunk of the tree.

"Damn Greg for being a good kisser!" I said to myself burying my face in my hands.

**KABRAN'S POV**

It was already lunch and I haven't seen Emily since last night!

Owww… my head hurts too much to worry.

"HEY GUYS!!!" Mark shouted and everyone groaned.

He laughed. Him and James were the only completely sober ones last night.

"Did you guys enjoy your treat last night?" Kris shouted using a blow horn.

Everyone groaned even louder.

"Did you live to torture us?" Greg asked.

He looked like he was in more then physical pain.

"Yep!" Kris shouted in Greg's ear with the blow horn.

"Owww.." Greg moaned.

Then I noticed Zack in the back corner of the room glaring at Greg.

Weren't those two Best Friends?

Well Whatever.

"Today challenge is to collect the apples from those trees." Kris said pointing to two huge trees.

"Where are the ladders?" James asked.

"No ladders!" Kris announced.

"The first team to collect all the apples from their trees win! Now you may…wait, where's Emily?" Kris asked.

Everyone looked around except for Zack.

"If she's not here in the next ten seconds she gets automatically kicked off the island." Kris stated.

"." Kris counted.

"I'm up here!" Emily shouted from one of the trees taking a bite of an apple.

Emily swiftly jumped out of the tree hands in her pockets landing on her feet.

"This apple for the challenge?" Emily asked.

"Yea." Kris said annoyed.

Emily threw the eaten apple into our basket.

"Now you may begin." Kris growled.

"Let me take care of this one." Emily said as she climbed the humongous tree with ease.

The other team was trying to put their teammates on their shoulders sort of trying to make a human ladder.

Emily grabbed all the apples and threw them down into the basket and jumped out of the tree.

"Were done." Emily said before taking off.

"Heavenly water bottles, camp fire in one hour." Kris sighed.

Okay I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

I walked over to Greg and demanded to know what was wrong.

He explained to whole thing to me in one long breath after I bribed him with my morning muffin.

"Oh…so Zack wont forgive you?" I asked.

"He hasn't given me a chance to apologize." Greg sighed.

"Let me go track Zack down." I said walking off.

**LILY'S POV**

"Skipity, Skipity Skip!" I Sang while singing.

Wait…What am I forgetting?

Dammit! Breathe Lily! Breathe!

I gasped for air.

"You okay?" Russell asked.

"I'm FANTABULOS!!!" I shouted doing the splits.

"Wanna help me practice?" Russell asked.

"Sure! I can cheer you on!" I exclaimed.

Russell walked over to Terry who was waiting for him in a little drawn square in the dirt.

"Bring it on." Terry challenged.

They wrestled for a while I cheered them on.

Terry was really good but so was Russell.

"YOU CAN DO IT RUSSELL!!!" I cheered.

Something came over Russell and he pinned Terry to the ground.

"YAY!!!" I squealed.

**EMILY'S POV**

I was walking through the forest just wandering mentally beating myself up.

I thought I heart a noise.

So I tried to follow it.

Once there I couldn't believe what I saw.

Zack kissing Karma.

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

**Delandi: Sorry this took so long to update I have the flu and I was trying to type while I wasn't puking.**

**Everyone but Sapph.: SAPPHIRE!!!**

**Sapph: *falls and screams* What?**

**Zack: You're the cause of all this Drama!**

**Sapph: SO not my fault!**

**Zack: *Babbling on about how it IS her fault***

**Delandi: Want him to shut up.**

**Sapph: Please.**

**Delandi: TERRY!**

**Terry: What?**

**Delandi: Put this duck tape over Zack's mouth, tie him up and put him in that cage.**

**Terry: Whatever. *Does what he's told***

**Zack: What the hell?!?! *muffled by the tape***

**Delandi: ALL BETTER!**


End file.
